The pathway to destiny
by puffapod
Summary: the story starts just before hogwarts start. It's about the 3 friends Ron,Harry,Hermoine and how they relate to one another. - reviews are appreciated.
1. RON'S POV

**the story starts just before Ron, Harry and Hermoine go to hogwarts. we (me and my friends tansy and paige) are writing in turns. Each will take one Pov. I'll always be writing Ron povs , tansy the Harry ones and Paige Hermoine. **

Rons POV

Hello, my name is Ron Weasley and I'm no ordinary kid. I'm a wizard. Yup that's right a real wizard. My mum says that you muggles are too stupid to notice us. My dad on the other hand thinks you are fascinating. He can't stop talking about your kind. He works for the ministry of magic, Yup that's right we have our own ministry, he works there on the muggle department. He always brings goofy muggle stuff at home. It drives my mum nuts, and I think it's stupid cause the muggle things can't move on their own.

I think that being a wizard is way cooler. It's not like I can do a lot of magic already. But that's because I don't have a wand yet. We wizards aren't aloud to have a wand before we turn eleven. In two weeks I'll turn eleven though, and then I'll get my first real wand. I hope I'll get a new one, not just a second hand from my brother Percy. I don't want to look stupid in my first year on Hogwarts. I don't want people to know that we don't have a lot of money.

My brother Percy is in his 6th year at Hogwarts. That's the school where wizards from this area go to. There're some other wizard-schools as well, but I don't know much about them.

My brothers Fred and George told me that they put a flesh-eating hat on your head the first day at Hogwarts to decide in which house you'll belong. I know I will be in Gryffindor. Our whole family has been in Gryffindor so far, and I won't be any different. I just hope the hat doesn't eat half of my head first.

My brothers Fred and George are twins, and they're the coolest persons on the planet. They're in their 3rd year on Hogwarts.

I want to be like them one day, but my mum tells me there's no chance she'll let me become like them. I think that's stupid.

My brothers have told me a lot about Hogwarts. Mostly scary stories about how the ghosts won't stop bullying you. Or how talking mice come to bite in your toes when you're asleep and then demand to get all your money. If you don't give your money than they'll eat you. I'm a bit scared about that, though. But my brothers told me how I can make sure that the mice won't come to me. I just have to sleep with panties on my head and they'll leave me alone.

I also have two older brothers, Bill and Charlie. They don't live at home anymore. But they're the best big brothers ever. I miss them everyday.

And then there's my little sister. She stupid, she's always singing and running after mum. I hate girls, they just don't know what fun is.

My mum tells me that I'll never get a girlfriend if I act like that. But I think girlfriends are stupid. And kissing is dirty. I don't need girls, because I'm a real man. Just as my brothers Fred and George, they don't have girlfriends either. They're cool.

I love my family a lot. My mum told me that me and my siblings have extra strong magic powers because we're with seven. And seven is a magical number. So I'm sure I'm going to be one of the best wizards at Hogwarts. All because I have the special seven-siblings blood in me.


	2. HARRY'S POV

Hello, my name is Harry Potter. My parents died in a horrible car crash when I was only one. I don't really remember them, and even though my aunt says otherwise, I believe them to be amazing people.

I've been living with my uncle and aunt since that tragic day. They don't really like me much but at least I get to stay somewhere.

My nephew – who I think looks like an elephant – is the biggest pighead I've ever known. He acts like he's the centre of the world. If you had to believe my aunt he'll be prime minister when he turns 18. It'd say it's a bit silly, because he can't even add 2 with 2.

Sometimes really strange things happen around me and for some reason I always get punished for them. I swear I can't do anything about it, it just happens.

I don't really like getting in trouble because people always look strange at me then. I swear sometimes odd people keep staring at me as if I was famous.

I don't know why they do it; I don't really know a lot of famous people looking like me. Except for maybe Daniel Radcliffe, but then again, he isn't that famous.

One day a stranger even came up to me. He was wearing really odd clothes; I'd never seen anything like it. A long black robe- on a man, can you imagine how silly he looked – and he had some sort of twig in his hand.

He looked at me and gave me a feather – can you imagine, a feather, in what time did he live? Never heard of a pen? – And a paper.

I started to worry a bit because to be honest, that man looked a bit creepy.

'Can I have your autograph' the stranger asked. I was perplexed. This guy was really confusion me with Daniel Radcliffe, how sad that was.

'Ehm I'm not Daniel Radcliffe you know, I'm Harry Potter.'

'I know', he said looking at me in admiration; 'can I still have your autograph please.' He gave me a brief smile, not taking his eyes of my forehead. – I had a strange shaped scar on my forehead; I had it for as long as I can remember. I think I must have gotten it in the car crash. –

I just gave him the autograph in the end because I wanted to get away from his as fast as possible.

Things like this are happening even more frequently lately, and every time my uncle finds out he punishes me. As if I can help it that I look like Daniel Radcliffe.


End file.
